All in my mind or
by BartAllenFangirl
Summary: Robin is witnessing the deaths of the people he cares most about; friends and family. It's awful but is it all in his head or are his worst nightmares coming true? How can he tell if they are alive or not if he can't even tell what's real? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_The first thing that he felt was pain and a splitting headache before he heard the noise. It was a voice, a sickeningly familiar one at that. Robin forced his eyes open. The light stung them though it was dim. Robin squinted his eyes behind the mask at the person before him. His vision was unfocused. Blinking a few times it started to clear. Soon he saw a boy, tied up with blood matted black hair. His deathly pale skin was covered in large patches of purplish red and dark blue though it was closer to black. His arms were tied to the arms of the chair but one looked misshapen. Whatever the kid was wearing was almost shreds on him and stained with his crimson blood from the gashes that decorated him. Blood dribbled from his mouth and nose. Robin looked at the boy's eyes, his widening. The boy was wearing his mask. It took a few minutes to process that thought. It was a mirror and the boy in the mirror was him! He struggled to remember where and how he got there. It was futile; the fog in his mind was too dense to remember. Someone started walking. Robin narrowed his eyes at the man that now stood behind him._

"_Joker." He growled though it was weak. The purple clad clown grinned larger._

"_Good to see your awake birdie. Ah come now. Why so serious? We were having such a fun time. Oh! I know! You must want to see your friends, right? Don't worry they're having fun too. Just look!" Joker whipped the spinning chair around causing Robin's head to be knocked into the back. Dazed it took a while for Robin to focus on the screens in front of him. It showed Kid Flash running as quickly as he could on what looked to be a conveyer belt. His uniform was ripped and bloody. Clear signs of fatigue were seen as Kid Flash started to slow. Joker pushed a button and spoke._

"_Ah ah no slowing! You know what happens when you do. We don't want your friends to get hurt now." Kid Flash speed up again. The screen changed to two held up above fire, high enough that they just barely feel the heat. Miss Martian had tears streaming down her face while Aqualad had his look of silent despair but outside he tried to calm Miss M. Both looked to be in the same condition as Kid was._

"_You see if Jr. here slows or stops it will cause that chin there to lower. Not all the way into the flames, no. It will stop high enough they don't burn up. I bet roasted fish tastes great! Oh not only that but if Jr. stops he gets a special surprise. Both his legs broken and he gets to meet my pets." Joker laughed afterwards, loudly. Miss Martian and Aqualad's eyes widened. Apparently Joker hadn't turned off the speaker. Once again the screen changed. If Robin was angry before he was furious now. Superboy sat in a closed room. No way in, no way out. Shards of Krypton where shoved in the boy. His arms, legs, back and chest. Superboy was shaking on the ground with a few violent twitches._

"_The best part is that the room is laced with Krypton." Joker whispered to Robin like some big secret though the mic picked it up. Artemis was next. She was barley conscious as blood continued to pour from her wounds. Around her little drops continuously fell from the ceiling. Suddenly the area she was resting was no longer safe from the droplets and a scream tore through as her eyes flew open. Searching she found the safe area and limped as fast as she could to it. Where the drops hit there was fresh blood flowing through._

"_Watch out little girl if you don't keep running for the safe spot the acid rain will get you." Joker sang. Artemis flicked him off though she didn't know where he was. Joker cackled._

"_Now the last one! I hope you like it Birdie!" Robin felt this body tense and his heart quicken in fear. Red Arrow was strapped to a blood-drenched table. His right hand was gone, blood spilling out. His left arm was completely gone. Robin tried his hardest not to throw up at the sight. Harley soon appeared on screen with a sprayer. With a wave she sprayed one of Red Arrow's legs by the knee and down. A scream ripped through the red head's mouth as the skin turned to blue. Harley set down the hose before picking up a hammer. A loud crash sounded then a screaming to stop. It took Robin a minute to realize the scream was his. Robin watched as Harley picked up the hose again, blood now spilling from the severed limb. Robin watched as Harley aimed at his head. Red Arrow's eyes fluttered open as she started spraying._

"_ROY!" Robin screamed, unable to stop himself. A small quirk of the lips was what he received before Red Arrow's head was completely frozen._

"_No! Roy! Please." Robin was sobbing as with one quick movement Harley crushed the older boy's head. Pieces went flying everywhere while more blood spilled out._

"_No, no, no. Please god no. Roy." He whimpered while Joker laughed loudly. Joker hit another button so all five video feeds were showing. Artemis was huddled in a corner as acid ate away at her. She had no more strength to move. A small sad smile appeared on her face as she whispered goodbye before letting go. Soon after Superboy stopped all movement._

"_NO! Artemis, Conner!" Robin was in hysterics now._

"_Please Wally please, stay strong. They'll be here any minute." Joker let out another bout of laughter._

"_Sorry little Birdie but no they won't. They stopped looking for you already."_

"_No they haven't! They wouldn't. Wally please." Robin begged._

"_I-I'm so-rry D-Dick." Wally said with a sad smile before landing on his knees. The conveyer belt brought him to where Harley waited. She forced him down and turned him onto his back. Wally was to tired to fight. She placed a piece of wood in between his ankles. Using her sledgehammer she hit both ankles into the wood. Screams tore through the air as Wally's ankles shattered. Harley tied rope around them. Tears streamed down the red heads face as he tried not to scream anymore. Harley proceeded to drag the teen away. Each tug on the rope yanked at the splintered bones, causing the bone to protrude through the skin. Screams tore through the sobbing teen's throat. All the time Robin was begging Wally not to stop. Wally was dragged off screen so Robin looked at his two friends slowly roasting over the fire. The tears that attempted to escape their eyes were evaporated quickly. The metal was burning their flesh. The heat and the metal caused the skin to blister and peal. After the initial opening of the skin they began to cook alive. Within minutes they both were dead from the clouds of black smoke but their bodies continued to cook. Robin watched as all but one screen was left. It took up the whole screen. Harley had Mr. Hammer throw Wally into a pen. Growling was heard. Tears streamed down Wally's face with a small smile appearing._

"_Wally, I-I'm-m s-s-so s-sorry." Robin sobbed out as the two creatures started to sink their fangs into the speedster's skin. Chunks of flesh were dragged from his body._

"_I-It's not y-your fault, Dick. I-I-I n-never b-blamed y-you. N-None o-of us did." Wally managed to stutter out through the pain and tears._

"_Bye, Dick. See you later." Wally said, almost like he was just going home for the day, before a hyena ripped his throat out. Robin continued to sob while Joker's laughter became louder. Louder and louder the insane laughter got before it covered his sobbing. All of a sudden it stopped. He heard a door slam and only one light was left on, right above him. He was facing the mirror again but the sobbing continued for what felt like hours._

"_I'm sorry. I-I'm so s-sorry. Please forgive me." Robin whispered. He repeated the words over and over again in the small dark room._

"_I'm sorry."_


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's eyes fluttered open. Blurry colors filled his vision while his head rolled to the side. After a few moments he could smell the chemicals of an antiseptic room. Struggling he realized that he was strapped to a table. Blinking quickly he tried to clear his vision but he couldn't focuses because of the nausea that settled in his stomach. Robin squinted finally starting to distinguish some shapes; a chair, a table, and some monitors. Soon a figure appeared. They held a needle in their hand. A rucksack that was stitched together and the mouth almost completely sown shut. A loose noose hung around the neck.

"Scarecrow." Growled Robin.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. You see we have many more experiments to run." Scarecrow explained as he grabbed a needle near by. It was filled with a reddish brown liquid. Robin could do nothing but watch, as the liquid was emptied into his arm.

"Sweet dreams." Scarecrow laughed as Robin's vision began to fade.

It wasn't too long until Robin was able to open his eyes again. Looking he saw he was alone. Glancing at his restraints he started to pick the lock. Soon enough it opened. Ripping the needles and the other things out of him, he struggled to stand. Once his feet hit the floor he fell, barely staying up from grabbing the metal table. Forcing his feet to move he struggled to the door. Hacking the door took longer than the dizzy teen would have liked but he was out. Running was proving to be a near impossible task. Leaning against a wall Robin huffed trying to breathe. Hearing footsteps he ran to the nearest door. Opening he saw it was a janitor's closet. With the footsteps nearing he hid in the very back. The door slowly opened._ Robin stared as he saw his brother._

"_Jason?" Robin questioned. Jason motioned for silence. Glancing both ways Jason grabbed Robin and dragged him along. They ran down halls so quickly Robin couldn't even see the doors blurring by. Soon they stopped. They were in a graveyard._

"_Jason why did you bring me here?" Robin asked turning to his brother. He stared. That was all he could do. Jason's skin was peeling and flaking. Parts were blackening while others turned an ugly red. An eye fell from his head onto the ground. All Robin could feel was a burning heat and smell burnt flesh._

"_Why?" Jason asked while stepping closer, "Weren't you there when I needed you?" Robin stepped back in horror._

"_What?"_

"_Why weren't you there when I was being beaten? You promised to keep me safe but you weren't there. I was blown up, all because of you. If you were there I wouldn't have died." Jason continued forward. His blood oozed out only to begin to bubble, thicken than burn._

"_You lied." Jason said accusingly._

"_No! I couldn't be there. I-I had a mission."_

"_Sure make excuses."_

"_No I'm not." Robin couldn't stop the voice in his head accusing him just like Jason was._

'_You should have been there, he's right.'_

"_You lied."_

"_No, no, no."_

'_It's your fault he's dead.'_

"_You probably didn't care one way or another."_

"_No, no, no!" Robin continued to shout. Robin looked to see Jason staring at him. Slowly he fell forward. Robin ran to catch him only for him to turn to ash as soon as he touched him._

"NO! Jason!"


End file.
